Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own: Fetch the Story Stick 2
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: The Story Stick is back, baby! This time, as a theater performance! Grab your shield and hammer, and prepare to understand lots of references on an epic quest to remember!


Fetch the Story Stick 2.

One crowded night, at Pawtucket's Theater, you enter the grand opening of The Princess Edie Chronicles: The Sequel. At the entrance, the Mouse Security Guard asks you:

"Ticket?"

You give your ticket to him.

"Good. You can pass. Remember to buy some souvenirs and snacks. But most of all, enjoy the show. I guess you're in for a wild ride."

You move on to the seats and take one. After waiting a bit, the show begins.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, come closer as I present you a magic treasure… the Story Stick! Legend says whoever holds it can participate in a story told by himself or herself. So if a group of friends share the Story Stick, they can be the heroes of their dream story! And that's what's about to happen. Here they are! Roxie McTerrier, Jade Catkin, Quincy Goatee, Trip Hamston, Bev Gilturtle, Edie Von Keet and Austin Goldenpup! Let's have a round of applause to them!"

You and the crowd applaud. Jade grabs the Story Stick and says:

"I'll go first."

Once upon a time, in a far off pet kingdom, the Cushion Queen Jade lived at ease, commanding respect among all pets and ruling with justice, but mainly, she loved to sleep all day long. Until one day, the queen was thirsty, so she ordered her servants to bring her a smoothie. Suddenly, a mysterious delivery pet brought a smoothie to her. It looked green and fizzy, but somehow delicious. So the queen drank it, and immediately she began to feel drowsy, and fell asleep. No one could wake her up. Then, the stranger revealed himself, it was the Twisted Dr. Mannystein, an evil scientist!

"Haha! You fell straight in to my trap, queen!" Dr. Mannystein said. "Now, with my super sleepy potion, I will keep you as my most precious treasure and contemplate how beautiful and cute you are as you sleep… forever!"

The Twisted Dr. Mannystein took the sleeping Queen prisoner and headed to his lair.

"Oh, no! What are we going to do?" one servant yelled, distraught.

"Let's call the heroes!" another one said.

And that's what they did. Thus, the four heroes arrived: Bev the Knight, Princess Edie, Sorceress Light or Dark Roxie, and the Outer Space Cowboy Ninja Troubadour Trip.

"Here we are! What's the deal?" Bev the Knight asked.

"A mad scientist gave our Queen a magic potion, and now she has fallen into a deep, deep slumber!" a servant said.

"Really? That sounds like no news." Trip said.

"I mean it! This time, she might sleep permanently! If that happens, who will command us?"

"Then we gotta do something!" Roxie said.

"Then hear closely what I'm about to say!" a mysterious voice said.

When everyone turned to look at where the voice came from, they saw her, Sasha the magician!

"The queen will not sleep forever. Not if you can find the cure as soon as possible."

"And what is the cure?" Roxie asked.

"There's only one thing that can wake up your Queen… the Trimight."

"The Trimight? What is that?" Trip asked.

"It's a golden treasure formed by three fragments. It is said that whoever has it complete, will have whatever he or she desires granted."

"Great! Where do we find the fragments?" Bev asked.

"One of them… is yours, Princess Edie. It's in the necklace you're wearing right now."

"Oh, really? Well, it fits me quite well."

"Another one is in custody of the goat dragon Quincy."

"No need to worry. We'll get it at all costs!" Bev said.

"Even if we have to kick that dragon's butt once again!" Trip said.

"And the last fragment is divided in four smaller shards. The Four Chosen by Destiny have one fragment each one. The first one is at the town, in an egg shaped house. The second one is at the town's bakery. The third one is hidden deep in the woods, and the fourth and last one is in the top of a high tower, also at the woods. Find them, and get the fragments."

"Will do, Magician Sasha! Thank you!"

"Oh, one more thing!" Sasha said.

She picked out a flower in a pot, and used her hypnotic vision on it.

"Believe you are… a timer!"

Suddenly, a petal of the flower fell.

"This is a magic flower. It will act as a clock for you. You have three days to find all Trimight fragments. During these days, the petals of the flower will fall. If the last petal falls on the final day and you haven't used the Trimight to awake the Queen, she will remain asleep for a lifetime! So take it with you and hurry up, brave knights. The Queen is waiting for you at Dr. Mannystein's Lair after you have the Trimight. Good luck, and make sure you come back in one piece."

"Let's go, comrades. Adventure awaits!" Knight Bev said.

The heroes headed to the fearsome goat dragon Quincy's lair. On their way, they met a strange peasant by the name of Austin, or as he preferred to be called… Bond. He wore green clothes, was equipped with a wooden shield and looked very handsome…

"Greetings, noble knights. Say, what do you think you're doing, heading to that horrible goat dragon's lair?"

"We're going to defeat him, so we can get his piece of the Trimight. We already have one. See? It's in my necklace." Princess Edie said.

"Oh, I've heard about the Trimight. Are you really gonna complete it?"

"Yes!" Roxie said. "We need it to wake up the Cushion Queen Jade. She's under a sleeping spell cast by the Twisted Dr. Mannystein."

"I thought she slept all the time!"

"Well, she will sleep forever if we don't collect all Trimight fragments in three days!" Trip said.

"Then, can I join you? This must be the destiny that strange fish talked me about." Bond said.

"A strange fish?" Edie said.

"Yes, I met him in a cave, and he told me that he saw great courage in me and that my destiny was to become a hero to the land. Then he said: It's perilous to go by yourself. Have this! And he gave me the Amber Axe! I asked him if he had any swords, but he said he ran out of them…"

"Ok, ok. That's enough! You can join us, brave warrior!" Bev said.

"All right! I won't disappoint you."

Then Bond joined the heroes on their quest. Finally, they reached the lair of the goat dragon.

"Brace yourselves!" Bev said.

"ROAAAAAAR!" said the goat dragon as he saw intruders raiding his home. Then he breathed fire at them mercilessly!

"The warriors fought as best as they could, but they were no match for the goat dragon. Suddenly, the Sorceress Light or Dark had an idea. She used her good side to try to talk convince the goat dragon to fight them no more.

"Please, Mr. Quincy. We need that treasure of yours to complete an even bigger treasure that has the power to awake the Cushion Queen Jade from the deep slumber she fell into!"

"Doesn't she do that all the time?" roared the goat dragon.

"I know, but this time, it's a spell cast by an evil scientist! If we don't use the treasure called the Trimight to break it before all petals of this flower fall in three days, she won't wake up ever again! And since you have a piece of the Trimight, you can join us and be a hero! United, we can find the rest of it and wake the Queen up! Maybe she will reward you after you save her…"

"Me? As a fellow of yours?" the goat dragon said. "I… um… I accept!"

"Wow, did you really convince him to join us?" Edie said.

"The magic of good always works." Roxie said.

"Or maybe he's just interested in the Queen's reward." Trip said.

"Anyway, let's move on, team! The Queen and the whole kingdom depends on us!" Bev said.

So the heroes headed to the Fairytale Town to try to search the homes of the Four Chosen by Destiny. They remembered what Sasha said: The first one is at the town, in an egg shaped house. Suddenly, they spotted it.

"There it is! Come on! The flower already lost some of its petals!" Trip said.

They entered the house and inside they found a strange chameleon.

"Greetings! What can I do for you? I do the best clothes out of hay, and I turn them into gold!"

"Seems cool!" Bond said. "I could use a new suit."

"But now is no time for that." Bev said. "We just want that gold piece of yours."

"What, my treasure?" Hahaha. You gotta be kidding. Not for sale."

"But we need it to save the Queen and the kingdom!" Roxie said.

"Well, if you want it so bad, I'll give you a test no one could ever complete. What's my name? Nobody knows it."

"Hmmm… Let's see…" Bev said. "Since you're a chameleon, it must be something related to chamel…"

"Wow, look at this nice picture of a stilt!" Bond said, looking at a picture on the wall.

"Look at this green skin you have!" Quincy the goat dragon said. "I wish I could have that skin."

"Wait, wait, wait." Edie said. "Everyone is talking at the same time and don't let me concentrate. What was the last thing you said?"

"I said chamel…" Bev said.

"I said stilt!" Bond said.

"And I said skin." Quincy said.

"Hmmm… These three words… I know! Your name is… Chamelstiltskin!"

"HUH?! You're right! How could this happen?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't put clues around your house!" Roxie said.

Furious, Chamelstiltskin stomped the ground repeatedly until he became completely brown.

"Did he just turn to stone?" Roxie said.

"No." Chamelstiltskin said. "I just turned the color of the floor. I'm a chameleon, you know. But I'm still very angry. Just grab my golden treasure and go!"

"Thanks, noble man." Edie said.

Once they got out, she said:

"Do you know what I think?"

"What is it, princess?" asked Bond.

"I think the reason of why that tailor was able to turn hay into golden clothes was due to his piece of Trimight."

"Really?" Trip asked.

"Each piece of this Trimight fragment has magic powers that grant a special feature to the holder."

"Wow! How do you know all that all of a sudden?" Roxie asked.

"Princess! Look at your Trimight fragment! It's shining!" Bond said.

"Oh, it must be because of it! It's the Trimight of Knowledge! Quincy, you have a Trimight fragment, too! What would be it of?"

"Well, I haven't fainted nor had fear in quite a while. So it must be the Trimight of Bravery!"

"So, if what the four shards of this Trimight fragment do is give magic powers to whoever holds it, it must be the Trimight of Power!" Trip said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's already noon and the flower lacks a sixth of its petals! Let's go find the rest of the shards!"

They remembered what Sasha said: The second one is at the town's bakery. So they headed there. Suddenly, the window of the bakery broke, and a tiny living gingerbread man came out running.

"Stop! Get that gingerbread man!" said Baker Snailford.

"Hey, man! What's going on?" Trip asked.

"It's my gingerbread man! I was about to eat him, when suddenly, he came to life and ran from me. I'd try to catch him, but since I'm a snail, I won't be able to catch up!"

"Ewww, who puts ketchup in a cookie?" Roxie said.

"Not ketchup. CATCH UP. I'm not fast at all. Could you please help me catch it for me?"

"You got it, mister!" Bev said. "Onward we go. Let's get that cookie!"

The heroes ran as fast as they could, but no one could catch the Gingerbread Man.

"Looks like it's not ready to be eaten."

"How does he have feelings, anyway?" asked Roxie.

Then, she had an idea.

"That's it! Let's put his feelings to the test."

Then she used her good side and pretended to get injured.

"OWWW! Ow, my leg! I can't move! Please help me! I won't be able to see my human anymore!"

The Gingerbread Man seemed to bite the bait. It slowly approached Roxie, and suddenly…

"GOTCHA!" she shouted, turning to her bad side and catching the Gingerbread Man.

"That was amazing, Ma'am!" Bond said to her.

"SHUT UP!" she shouted to him, but then she turned to her good side and said: "Oops, sorry. I mean… thanks…"

She blushed while she said this.

The heroes went to where the Baker Snailford was and handed him the living cookie.

"Thank you very much!" he said, and gobbled it up.

However, he spat up something gold.

"Ew, what is that?" he asked.

"Hey, it's another piece of the Trimight of Power!" Bev said.

"So that was what gave life to that cookie." Trip said.

"Ah, I remember. I thought it was a peach slice, so I added it to the flour for a tasty filling. Is it important for you? Well, then you can have it. You helped me after all."

"Thank you, sir!" Edie said. "Come on, fellow knights! Let's find the next two pieces!"

"Sasha said both remaining pieces were in the forest. One deep in the woods and other in the top of a very tall tower." Bond said.

"Let's head to the forest, then!" Bev said.

"Wait, you can't go, yet!" Baker Snailford said. "It's almost night. Why don't you come into my house, have some dinner and sleep? It's the less I can do to repay you."

"Why, thanks!" Edie said.

So the heroes spent the night at the bakery. The next morning, they found out the magic flower was lacking a third of its petals already! So they thanked Baker Snailford for the hospitality and headed to the forest. Once there, they walked for quite a while until they got very hungry. Suddenly, they spotted a house made entirely of dog treats and sweets! So they didn't think twice and headed there. They opened the door. No one at sight. So they had a delight and tasted every part of the house. Then, the door opened, and a witch entered the house!

"Who are you, guys?" the witch asked.

When the heroes spotted her, they stopped eating immediately.

"Uhhh… sorry, mistress." Bond said.

"We were just hungry, and thought everything in your house was delicious." Trip said.

"And of course it was!" Roxie said.

"Roxie!" Bev said.

"Oh, sorry."

"Oh, don't worry, kids." The witch said. "In fact, you can eat whatever you want here! I'm the Witch Woolwright."

"You mean you're gonna let us eat as much as we want from your house? And you're not mad about it?" Quincy said.

"Not at all! Have at you!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Woolwright!" Edie said.

And the heroes kept eating until being stuffed. Afterward, Witch Woolwright told them:

"Hey, everyone! Who's up to dive into my Jacuzzi?"

All the heroes said: "Me!"

"You, knight in shining armor!" the witch said, referring to Bev. "You will be the first one."

And as Bev approached, the witch began to force her towards the supposed Jacuzzi, that was actually a pot!

"Wait, isn't the water too hot! I will burn! Are you sure about this!"

"It's because I'm not going to dive you into a Jacuzzi, you dummy! I'm going to cook you for my new brew!"

"But what are you doing this for?"

"To find a cure for myself. One morning, I suddenly woke up with cotton candy instead of wool. It was good for a while, but now, I'm literally fed up with this, and I want my wool back to normal. And I will use all of you for it!"

The witch cackled after revealing her evil plan. But when they got close to the pot, Bev pretended like she couldn't lift the pot's lid.

"It's… too… tight!"

"Ugh, why you, weakling! Let me do it myself!"

The Witch Woolwright lifted the lid easily, but at that moment, Bev pushed her into the boiling pot! A shriek was heard, and the evil witch flew off the pot and through the ceiling with her wool burning, never to be seen again. After Bev got rid of the witch and freed her friends, they noticed something gold floating on the pot's water. It was another Trimight piece.

"And that was what gave the witch her cotton candy wool!"

They picked it up with a soup ladle. Now only one piece was remaining, and the flower only had half of its petals!

"Quick! Let's find that tower!" Roxie said.

After a while, they found it. But it was so high, that the heroes wondered how to get up there. All of a sudden, a very long hair tuft came out the tower's window and onto the heroes!

"You, down there! Please help me!" somebody called. "Climb up my hair!"

"But how? It won't stay still!" Bond said.

"I have an idea!" Trip said, and played some music with his guitar to soothe the hair tuft.

And it worked! Thus, the heroes climbed up it until they got to the window, and they couldn't believe their eyes. There was a damsel in distress with lots of long hair everywhere!

"My name is Rapomzel." She said. "Long ago, I used to be the dog with the prettiest hair in town, but one day, my hair began to grow endlessly and without control! I accidentally spread chaos (and hair) around the town, so I had to leave. Then, I found this tall tower deep in the forest, and this is where I live, waiting for someone to fix my hair, literally, and return it to normal!"

"Don't worry, mon Cherie!" bond said. "We know what the problem is, and we're gonna cut it off, literally!"

"What? Wait!" Rapomzel said. "Other than keeping my hair beautiful as always, you must be careful! It might try to defend itself!"

And she was right. Rapomzel's hair appeared to be sentient, and attacked the intruders with long hair tufts, like a kraken. Bond used his Amber Axe to slice the tufts, Quincy the goat dragon breathed fire at them, and Trip played music to soothe them. Finally, during one jump, Bond spotted the hair's power source: the last Trimight piece. So, he kept slicing hair tufts until he got to Rapomzel's head and took the Trimight piece. Instantly, the hair stopped moving and shrunk. Rapomzel ended with the prettiest haircut ever!

"Gee! Thanks, brave knights! Thank you for freeing me from that dreadful spell. What do you say if you sleep here? Soon, it will be night, and it will be dangerous for you to go outside."

"Well, sure! Thanks!" Trip said. "Comrades, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, it will be time to save the Queen!"

So everyone went to sleep. Next morning, they found out something. Quincy the goat dragon was gone! And so were Edie's Trimight of Knowledge and the now complete Trimight of Power!"

"That traitor!" Bev said.

"Or maybe he gathered all Trimight Shards to save the Queen alone!" Roxie said. "We must go help him! "

"Look!" Princess Edie said. "The flower only has a few petals left!"

"Then let's hurry!" Bond said.

Saying farewell to Rapomzel, the heroes climbed down the tower using one of her sliced hair tufts, and hurried to get to Dr. Mannystein's Lair.

"Let's just hope the goat dragon doesn't end with all the reward."

After a while, they finally arrived to the mad scientist's lair. When they entered, they found Quincy was already confronting him!"

"So, you are the so called heroes that are trying to stop me from keeping Cushion Queen Jade as my most beautiful treasure?"

Dr. Mannystein let out an evil, maniacal laugh.

"Well, then let's see how you handle… THIS!"

He pressed a button and out the ground came a terrible half-mechanical beast: The Pet Catcher Monster!

The heroes fought the best they could, but the monster was equipped with such heavy armament that he easily overcame them. Besides, its defense was very high, that the heroes barely tickled it. Finally, Quincy took the complete Trimight in his paw, stood in front of the monster, and with a mighty punch, the monster's core flew out of its body and crashed into the control platform where Dr. Mannystein was standing, knocking him to the ground with an explosion. Then the goat dragon flew toward the chamber where Cushion Queen Jade was being kept and, with the Trimight still in his hand, he took the sleeping beauty in his arms and… KISSED HER.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Dr. Mannnystein.

Magically, Queen Jade woke up, and Quincy became a handsome goat.

"W- What happened?" She asked.

"I have saved you, milady!" Quincy said.

"With our help!" Trip said.

"That mad scientist gave you a sleeping potion that plunged you in a deep slumber." Quincy explained.

"Aw, you could have let me like that!" Jade said.

"But if we didn't break the spell in three days, you could have slept forever! And your kingdom needs you!"

"And why are you a goat, if you always were a goat dragon?"

"I was under a spell, too! And when my friends told me about this, I thought it was my chance to become a hero! I had to save the beautiful queen and kiss her for the spell to break. Well, looks like we're both free!"

"Well, thanks!"

"You can thank him later! Look, that thing looks like it's gonna blow!" Roxie said, pointing at the deactivated and nearly destroyed Pet Catcher Monster.

Everyone hurried to escape the lair, and it came down with a boom! The Twisted Dr. Mannystein was taken to prison to pay for his crimes, and since Quincy saved her, Cushion Queen Jade offered him to be her King. And he accepted! Now, the kingdom had a King and a Queen, and also five heroes to defend it at any cost. So everyone celebrated and they lived happily ever after.

THE END

The show ends, and the main characters, Roxie, Jade, Quincy, Trip, Edie, Bev and Austin sing and dance to give it a grand finale. Afterward, you leave the theater, feeling like you just watched the best show ever.


End file.
